pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Badge Proposals
Ok, this is where you can propose anything about the Userbadges. Be it anything form names to new badges, it can be accepted. To do so you make a new section with your suggestion as the title. In the section you say your idea and then put a poll below that. If you do not know how to make a poll then copy the code from the one in the first section below. A comment sub-section below that is optional, but is highly recommended. I'll start. Badges for Badges My suggestion is that we could have badges for creating badges. Of course this would be for that admins only, but it would help a bit in distinguishing them from regular users. And it's not like there aren't already badges like that, there's one for creating the wiki that no one can actually get unless on a new wiki. Should we allow the above idea? Yes No Comments How, exactly, would you be able to implement getting badges for creating badges? And isn't the only way to create badges "Edit pages in Category:X n times?" --Yoshord 02:38, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but this is just an example. You can't actually do this. I just wanted to have an example that contains all of the necessary info. If you wanna vote in it, go ahead and vote whatever, it'll make it more convincing. ::It seems unfair to other users. I have to disagree. -- :::Yes, but this is just an example. You can't actually do this. The first two sentences in my edit right above yours. That should eliminate any other questions you would have about this one. Category:Suggestions Sticky Bulborb themed badges So, let's try a semi-serious example, then? I suggest that one of the lines of badges should be named after grub-dogs. My version is Purple Bulborb to Red Bulborb to Orange Bulborb to Jungle Bulborb to Ivey Bulborb to Ghostly Bulborb, which I think orders them in difficulty. I tried to pick ones which were not stated to be Red Bulborb Recolors and which had images. Any suggestions about the specifics of the badge names goes under Comments. In my opinion, these should be the picture names since the pictures will be of creatures so some creature should to represent that, and bulborbs seem to be the most common creature. Should a badge patch be named after bulborbs? No Yes: the edit path Yes: the daily contribution path Yes: the categorization path Yes: the picture path Yes: a new grub-dog category path Comments This is interesting, but could we change it to the Grub-Dog Family as a whole? This would definitely give it enough for the larger edit tracks, and we would have more than enough for a Grub-Dog, since you can't change the amount of badges in an edit track. If not, that's ok too, but just a suggestion. : Change the names of the badges to grub-dogs as a whole? That would make choosing which ones should get badges harder since there are more options, but I don't see why it couldn't be done. --Yoshord 18:38, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::That's.. not completely what I meant. What I meant was that instead of just having the Bulborb themed badges include the entire Grub-dog family. Which seems more logical as the last and hardest to get badge; a ghost or the original Emperor Bulblax? A ghost or whatever super-god grub-dog an Anon user made up this week? Now granted that the ghost is only kill-able in the light, but it appears to have the same health as a Red Bulborb. :::In what way is what you said not completely what I said? --Yoshord 00:58, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::In that me being stupidly tired while editing and not comprehending exactly what you said. Also me trying to make a crappy joke, but that's not the point. I get it now and that's all that almost matters. :::::Wasn't I the one that made that ghost Bulblax/Bulborb? -- ::::::Yeah, you were. It's just that in the page that you made for it you made it seem like it was just a pallet-swap of a Red Bulborb that can only be killed in the light. To me that would make it seem like only a little bit toupher than a regular Bulborb. Though it can also move through walls a Spotty Bulbear can do the same thing except it can walk on top of the walls. And land in the middle of your pikmin army and scare the player. And then devour your precious pikmin. And then make the player not play any Pikmin games for a month. >_< :::::::I didn't know light was so common when I made that list. --Yoshord 19:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::We still aren't completely sure how much light there. Er, well at least I'm not. We'll have to ask Game how much light there is when you fight them first to make sure we have the best possible list. So, are we ok to do this now? I just want to make sure we get enough votes, so this is also a hidden bump.